Jack Greig
Jack Greig grew up in Dix Hills on Long Island NY. Played his youth hockey for PAL (Police Athletic League). Greig played 3 seasons of Suffolk County Varsity High School Hockey for Half Hollow Hills Thunderbirds HHH (1988–90). Greig was a 2 time All Star & All Suffolk County Player. Greig also played 2 seasons for the Long Island Royals JR B before moving off Long Island to further his hockey career. During his time with the LI Royals they were Keegan Cup Champs & played in 2 USA JR B National Championships 1990 (Royal Oak MI) & 1991 (Rochester NY). Jack played JR Hockey from 1989-1994. Jack played for the Long Island Royals Met League Port Colborne Kinsmen OHA, Heartland Winterhawks MJHL Bismarck Express AFHL now NAHL & Nanaimo Clippers BCHL. 'Professional Hockey- 1995 - 2004' Jack turned Pro in 1995-96 with the Huntsville Channel Cats Southern Hockey League (SHL). Greig was a tough & physical player. In 300 professional games, tallied 20goals 39 assists 59 points & 1126 PIMs. 95-96 Scored 9g 15a for 24pts & 205 PIMs for the Huntsville Channel Cats (SHL). Ranked 2nd in Major Penalties (19) in the SHL. Ranked 10th in PIMs (205) in SHL. Member of 1996 SHL Playoff Champions. 96-97 Tallied 0G 10A 10pts 213 PIMs in 69 games for the Dayton Ice Bandits CoHL. Ranked 5th in Major Penalties (25) in CoHL. Ranked 1st in Most Penalties Minutes in one game (45) & 4th all time in CoHL history Dayton Ice Bandits vs Brantford Smoke 12/7/96. 97-98 In 64 games tallied 3G 6A 9pts 268 PIMs for San Angelo Outlaws WPHL. Nashville Ice Flyers CHL Fort Worth Fire CHL. Traded to Fort Worth from Nashville 3/1/98. 98-99 Training Camp invite with Lowell Lock monsters AHL. New York Islanders AHL affiliate. After camp Greig was sent down to the Jacksonville Lizard Kings ECHL. In 41 games Tallied 1G 3A 4pts 197 PIMs & 23 Major Penalties for Jacksonville ECHL Saginaw Gears UHL Binghamton Icemen UHL. Traded to Binghamton from Saginaw for Eric Kelly at UHL training deadline 2/99. 99-00 In 47 games scored 3G 1A 4pts 175 PIMs & 12 Major Penalties for Saginaw Gears UHL Adirondack Ice Hawks UHL Binghamton Icemen UHL Asheville Smoke UHL. Jack Greig was traded to Adirondack from Saginaw 12/2/99 in a 7 player deal with Francois Sasseville, Bobby Cunningham, & Mike Torkoff for Alexei Deev, Steve Sangermano, & Justin Morrison. Jack was Suspended 7 games by the UHL for attempting to climb out of the penalty box & into the stands to get at some fans. The Incident occurred in game between Saginaw vs Mohawk Valley Prowlers 11/12/99 at the Utica Memorial Auditorium. Reached 1000 PIMs as a Pro 12/31/99 Adirondack vs Port Huron Border Cats .Traded to the Asheville Smoke from Binghamton Icemen 3/6/00. During his time with Asheville, Greig was coached by Keith Gretzky & played with Brent Gretzky brothers of hockey legend Wayne Gretzky. 03-04 Signed with the Miami Manatees WHA2 3/1/04. In 7 games scored 2G 1A 3pts & 4 PIMS. Jack Greig played professional hockey for five seasons in the CHL, ECHL and SHL. He is a veteran of over 300 games at the pro level including a championship with Huntsville Channel Cats of the SHL in 95/96. Jack played for Huntsville Channel Cats, Southern Hockey League, Dayton Ice Bandits Colonial Hockey League, Jacksonville Lizard Kings East Coast Hockey League, B.C. Icemen & Saginaw Gears United Hockey League, Miami Manatees World Hockey Association 2, San Angelo Outlaws Western Professional Hockey League. Jack was a member of the Huntsville Channel Cats Southern Hockey LeagueChampionship in 1996. Jack has coached the 1995 Long Island Royals Tier 1 teams to 2 AYHL playoff Championships and 1 International Silversticks Championship, 2010 Bauer Chicago AAA tournament champions and made the AYHL playoffs with the Royals Squirt Major’s in 2011 and the Royals Peewee minor in 2012. They also were the 2012 LIAHL Playoff Champions. In 2010 Jack was named hockey Director for Superior Ice Rink in Kings Park NY. Jack has been coaching and instructing ice hockey and power skating since 1995. Jack Greig Attack Hockey The Objective'The goal of The Jack Greig Hockey Camps is to provide each student with a safe, healthy and fun environment, where they learn what it takes to reach their true potential as ice hockey players. Through intensive and specialized instruction into all aspects of the game of ice hockey, we hope to teach each player to not only play the game better, but also enjoy it more. '''Coaching Staff'Jack Greig - Jack played professional hockey for five seasons in the CHL, ECHL and the SHL. He is a veteran of over 300 games at the pro level including a championship with the Huntsville Channel Cats (SHL) in 95/96. A native Long Islander, Jack played Junior Hockey with the Long Island Royals. In 2010 Jack was named Hockey Director for Superior Ice Rink in Kings Park NY. Jack has been coaching and instructing Ice Hockey and Power Skating in the Long Island area since 1995. Jack has coached the 1995 LIRoyals Tier 1 team to 2 AYHL Playoff Championships, 2 Runner-ups, 2 Regional Silverstick Championships and 1 International Silverstick Championship. Jack led the 2000 LI Royals to win the 2010 Bauer Chicago AAA Tournament Championship and made the AYHL Playoffs in 2011. In 2012 as Pee Wee Minors they also became the LIAHL Playoff Champions and made it to the AYHL Playoffs for a second year in a row. In 2012/ 2013 as Pee Wee Majors they clinched the AYHL League and Playoff Championship as well as winning the NY State Championships. During the 2012/2013 season, Jack led the 2001 LI Royals Pee Wee Minor team to the Detroit Warrior AAA Tournament Championship. Steve Briere - Steve is currently the Goalie Coach for the Fargo Force of the USHL and the Topeka Roadrunners of the NAHL. Steve is also an active participant in USA hockey. Steve has been the team USA U14 goalie coach as well as a USA Hockey CEP Instructor and District evaluator. Before joining Omaha and Topeka Steve was an assistant at the NCAA Div. 1 UAHuntsville Chargers where the Chargers captured the CHA Championship in 2007. As a goaltender Steve played in the USHL, NCAA DI then Pro in the AHL, IHL, ECHL and the Elite league in Britain. He brings over 17 years of instructional experience to the CPGS program. '''Our Coaches & Former Long Island Royals *Rob O’Gara - Yale, Boston Bruins *Frankie Dichira - Dubuque (USHL), Yale *Jimmy Mazza - Youngstown (USHL) *Daniel Lafontaine - Avon Prep *Dylan Holze - Salisbury Prep *Nick Hutchinson - Tri City (USHL) On-Ice Program'All Weeks will have a minimum of 3 Hours on ice per day. Sign up early! Regular Full Day Camps will cover all aspects of Ice Hockey including skating, stickhandling, passing, shooting, goaltending as well as team tactics, scrimmages and small ice games. 1 1/2 hours per day will be dedicated to Off Ice activities and training. '''Off-Ice Program'During our Hockey Camps, internationally recognized off ice training techniques will be utilized to enhance each players agility, hand-eye coordination and conditioning. Players will enjoy activities such as: *Plyometrics *Stretching & Conditioning *Agility Training *Videos & Chalk Talks *Baseball Home Run Derby *Team Building Exercises '''For more information go to http://www.jackgreighockey.com Career statistics Category:Huntsville Channel Cats (CHL) players